Dirty Dancer
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: A supposed 'vacation' ends up in a night of suspected betrayal and cheating all thanks to a dancer with her eye on Ike for a quick night of fun.
1. Chapter 1

"It's hooooot." Pokemon Trainer whined as he trudged through the lobby.

"Of course it'd hot, we're in the desert." Samus pointed out, pulling her bags behind her.

"Why did we come here anyway?" Pokemon Trainer asked as he removed his vest and hat.

"Because this is different. Usually we go to some tropical island so we decided a change would be nice." Peach answered as she gave the hotel clerk the money.

Pokemon Trainer ground.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it, like I did in the Gerudo Desert. Just wait till night fall; it will be a lot cooler then." Link reassured, placing a hand on Pokemon Trainer's shoulder.

"Why are you complaining?" Ike questioned as he walked up beside Link with his arm around Marth's waist. Though having the young prince pressed up against his side increased the heat, Ike was more than happy to oblige.

"That's right! He'll be able to cool me down." Pokemon Trainer realized. He then frantically started to search his bag for his Pokeballs.

"Can I come too?" Ness asked raising his hand, as if in a class room.

Lucas, Toon Link and Pit raised their hands as well.

"Ya sure. Everyone's welcome." Pokemon Trainer answered with a smile whilst pulling out a Pokeball.

The kids cheered as they grabbed Pokemon Trainer's arms and pulled him outside, leaving their bags for the others to deal with.

"Link, Ike, do you mined watching the kids while the rest of us deal with the rooms and luggage." Zelda asked turning to the two young men.

The boys nodded and headed towards the exit, Marth quietly tagged along.

"Marth." Peach called out, causing both Ike and Marth to stop. Link continued walking, knowing Ike would catch up. "Can you help us with the room arrangements?"

"Sure." Marth said with a nod before turning to Ike. "Have fun with the kids."

"Oh ya. Watching a bunch of hyper active children will be _loads_ of fun." Ike said sarcastically with a role of the eyes.

Marth chuckled.

"You should be happy. At least _you_ get too cool off a little."

With a smile and a quick kiss Ike was off, but not even 5 feet from the door a wave of water splashed him.

After wiping his eyes, Ike looked up to see everyone laughing, including Link who was already wet and it didn't take long for the playing to start.

"So that was the famous Super Smash Brothers group?" Lucy noted in amazement as she turned back to the other still gathered inside.

* * *

"Well at least we know who we're dancing for tonight." Jennifer said as she took a sip of her water.

"I don't want to….." Sandy wined. "I'm too tired."

"Why did you become a dancer if you didn't have the endurance for it?"

"It looks cool, and besides, I thought being a belly dancer would be easier."

"Well obviously you were wrong." Jennifer said, causing all the girls to giggle, except for one.

The girls soon came to a halt when they realized one of their companions were no longer tailing.

"What's the holed up Britney?"

"Over there." Britney said with a nod towards the brawlers in the water.

"More fighters I'm guessing, why? Ya see something you like?"

"Yep." Britney said with a grin.

"Which one?"

"Mr. Sexy with the blue hair." She said, twirling her straight black hair on one finger.

"Britneyyyyyyy, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing worse than the usual." She said with a shrug.

"But aren't you leaving tomorrow?"

"Ya, but you know me, when I want something, I get it. And remember, what's the record now?"

"Britney 7, resistance 0."

"Exactly!"

* * *

The next chapter will be up in a week from when this is posted so please don't ask.

OMG, I can't believe the day came when I actually post this! I started this story a little after I wrote the first few Love's, and that was a LONG time ago.

My goodness. When I wrote this is was only 2 and ½ pages on paper but after editing its 4 and ½. Wonder what made it longer?

Okay so explaining who the girls where was a troublesome task. The way I originally wrote it made it obvious who they were but it was extremely boring.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Ike slumped into the cushioned chair beside Link.

"What's with the long face? Where's Marth?" The Hylian asked, immediately noticing Ike's worried state.

"In bed with a headache." Ike replied grimly.

"Well that's okay, his headaches go away real easy. A quick nap and he'll be fine." Link assured, trying to sooth his friends fears.

"I know but, it's just hard to sit down here while he's up there in pain."

Ike was always protective of the ones he loved. He knew a headache wasn't the worst thing the prince had gone throw but it still wasn't a nice felling.

"I'll be alright Ike. It's sweet that your so worried about me but you can't hover over me whenever I feel a little ill. And we're on vacation so go have fun." Marth said before sending the mercenary down stairs. Despite what some think, Marth definitely wore the pants in this relationship, aside from bed time of course.

"I know how you feel. I get a heart attack whenever Zelda gets even the teensiest of scratches. It's our protective nature." Link said, sympathizing with Ike. "It might be hard but try and have a little fun tonight."

"Ya, I'm sure I'll be alright after I get my mind off it. Thanks bud."

*****Later******

Ike cheered along with the others as the women danced around the room.

Though the night started off on a low note with Marth getting sick, after some time Ike was caught up in the music and started enjoying himself. Now don't get him wrong, he was still worried about his boyfriend, but Ike had forced himself not to think about it.

The belly dancers twirled in a uniformed circle, the scarves they held flapping in the breeze they created making a beautiful display.

Suddenly the spinning ring of ladies broke apart and started picking people from the crowd to come up and dance with them.

One with a purple outfit and strait black hair approached Ike, gently letting scarf she was holding fall behind his neck. Then she pulled on the ends causing their faces to come within inches off each other.

Now instinctively Ike wanted to pull away being that he was always a fateful man and getting this close to someone other than Marth felt wrong. But seeing how the other smashers where fine with it, whether they were women, men, kids… other or if they were in a relationship or not, they all knew, including Ike, that it was just part of the show.

So with Link whooping in the background, Ike followed the women on the dance floor, along with Peach, Pokemon Trainer, R.O.B, Samus, Toon Link, and Luigi. All the while never noticing the eyes watching him from the doorway. The silent figure watched for some time as Ike and the women danced before slipping away.

* * *

This sounds familiar, could it be the same as chapter 1 of 'What I'll Do For You'?

This part was 1 page on paper but 2 ½ on the computer. To be honest though, the whole conversation between Link and Ike never happened in the rough draft so there's a BIG chunk added.

I'm worried about the next chapter. It's gonna need to be edited A LOT! The characters are too whiny and emotional but I will try to fix it as best I can. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Marth flopped on his bed, grabbing a pillow and curling up with it.

"Stupid." Marth mumbled to himself. No, he wasn't talking about Ike or that wench; instead he was referring to himself.

Why the hell was he getting so worked up over that woman. When he watched _his_ boyfriend and the lady in purple dancing, anger boiled up inside him. For the woman, for Ike, for himself.

Suddenly the bedroom door swung open to reveal a cheerful Ike.

"Hey Marth, Zelda told me she saw you at the party. Are you feeling better?" He asked, walking over to their bed, the fake coins attached to the scarf wrapped around his waist jingling all the way.

"Damn." Marth thought to himself. This really wasn't a good time; the prince was still cooling off.

"Not really." Marth mumbled into his pillow, not wanting to look at Ike right now.

Ike instantly realized that something wasn't right.

"Marth? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Marth?"

"….."

"Marth."

"Please just leave." It was a little harsh but Ike was getting on his nerves.

"Marth, what is wrong?!" Ike demanded, getting slightly frustrated as well.

"Just go back to your _girlfriend _and leave me alone!" Marth screamed, not intending to say anything of this sort but it just sorta came out.

Ike was dumfounded, not only due to rarely hearing his lover yell but also _what_ he yelled. All he could manage to say was, "Excuse me?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me. I saw you and that black haired woman dancing, getting all _close._" Marth said somewhat mockingly.

It took Ike a moment to recall what Marth was talking about.

"What?"

*pfft* Marth scoffed as he stood, walking past Ike.

"Hold on, you don't understand…" The confused mercenary started, getting up to follow Marth, but stopped to rip off the annoying jingly wrap and toss it onto the bed.

Marth used this opportunity to continue scolding his boyfriend.

"I know your bisexual but that doesn't give you permission to play around with a woman when you're in a relationship with a man." Marth ranted, acting on anger without thinking.

Ike trailed Marth to the other end of their hotel room with a 'but…' but his sentence was cut off there by the still enraged prince.

"I bet you would have follow her to bed if she'd let you."

That comment hit a nerve.

Ike grabbed Marth's wrists and pinned him to the nearest wall. Marth yelped at the sudden attack. He looked up at Ike who glared back down at him.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again." He growled. "How could you even **think** I would do something like that!? I thought you trusted me!?"

"I do! I just don't like you getting overly close to other people. It's called jealousy, deal with it!" Marth yelled back. "What if you saw me getting close to another man!?"

Ike scoffed at this and turned his face away from Marth but still held the prince against the wall.

Though he'd like to believe he could stay calm and trust Marth not to let anything happen, he knew he would probably punch the man then and there if he ever attempted something against his sweet boyfriend.

"Look I know I made a mistake and I'm sorry." Ike said, admitting defeat. "But you know I love you and that I would _never_ do anything so cruel to anyone, especially you." He finished with an apologetic expression.

"I know. I'm sorry for yelling, it's just… I was angry and scared and upset…"

"It's alright." Ike butted in with a forgiving smile.

They both chuckled for a moment at how childish they were being before sharing a long slow make up kiss.

After some time, Ike finally pulled away and asked with a joyous smile, "Wanna go back to the party?"

"Ya." Marth answered with a smile of his own, holding just as much joy as the other. "But first, we need to talk."

"About…?"

"Boundaries."

* * *

I was actually going to stop the story here but then I got more ideas and I didn't want to make a new story with the exact same concept so I just added to this one. So, despite how it sounds, there will be more! ^^

My goodness, again, the final product is greatly larger than the first write up. Now that may not seem so shocking but this usually doesn't happen to me.

Wow I think this is the first time I used the word wench. It doesn't fit perfectly but I like it. ^^

Did anyone else catch the foreshadowing at the beginning?

I still feel that the characters were too emotional but it's better than what it was before. And it's much more believable. I mean, I can't be the only one that was upset at one point and tried to keep cool but someone came along and started bugging you, whether they had good intentions or not, and you just snapped at them. I do that all the time, usually at my mom and sister, sorry girls! ^^;

I originally wanted Marth to say, "Just go back to your little whore and leave me alone!" but that seemed far too vulgar for Marth.

At the end of this chapter Marth makes I vary good request that I think all good relationships should do. Have some sort of understanding of your partner's boundaries. Because say… like me. I'm vary possessive and I know I wouldn't like people getting close to my boyfriend, (if I had one). But my potential boyfriend might be okay with getting close to others while being in a relationship. Couples should talk and try and find some middle ground on what's okay and what's not.


	4. Chapter 4

Britney sipped her water as she scanned the room.

Her plan was going along smoothly until Ike, as she has now found out his name, disappeared.

"He's going to look in on Marth." Someone had told her. She didn't know who this Marth guy was but the fact that Ike ran off to check on him meant that the boy was important to her pray and that made her uneasy.

"Hey." Called Lucy, shocking Britney out of her train of thought. "How's it going with the guy?" She asked as she took a sip of her own drink.

"Perfect, as per usual. I'm positive I'll be in his bed tonight." Britney gloated, though her parade was soon rained on when Ike re-entered the room, this time with his arm around the shoulders of another blue haired boy whom Britney assumed to be the supposedly sick friend Marth.

"That doesn't seem to perfect to me." Lucy pointed out.

Britney crushed her empty bottle in annoyance, not being one to handle being proved wrong easily.

"What do you think their relationship is?" The fellow dancer asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Britney spat, tossing her mangled water bottle aside.

Lucy frowned and admonished her friend for littering then took it into her own hands to pick it up and throw it into the recycling.

Britney took no notice of this as her attention was still centered on the two boys who were slowly making their way around the room talking and laughing with the other guests and dancers.

Though bristling at the other girls rudeness Lucy suggested, "Why don't you ask… that… thing?" pointing towards a lone brawler.

Both girls stared at the ball shaped creature with a mask and cape.

Britney stood rolling her eyes then pasted on her best fake smile and strolled over.

"Heeeeey. Can I ask you something?" She asked innocently.

The blue ball stared up at her silently for a moment before speaking.

"Yes, what is it?" His voice was deep which didn't match his size but it sure matched the ominous aura he was giving off.

"Are those blue haired boys over there brothers?" She asked, pointing at the two men across the room.

"No, lovers." The blue ball replied bluntly, not even turning, obviously knowing who Britney was talking about.

Britney was a little stunned by the straight forward answer but kept her composure.

"So they're _both_ gay?"

Again there was a moment of awkward silence before the masked thing responded.

"No I'm pretty sure that neither of them care what gender they're with. As long as there's love there, they don't mind."

That was both a relief and a worry to Britney. Ike being bi meant that women weren't totally out of the picture for him and she was confident she could have changed his mind, but having a boyfriend did put a bump in the road, but only a little one.

"I see, thank you." She said, backing away, retreating to her friend.

Lucy watched Britney, silently waiting for her friend to explain.

"It's his boyfriend." Britney answered her friends nonverbal question.

"Uh-Oh, does that mean the plan is off?"

"Of course not." Britney said, brushing off the skepticism immediately. "The question you should be asking, is how fateful is Ike?"

* * *

By the way, in case you didn't guess, (which I'm sure you did, but anyway) the 'thing' Britney was talking to was Meta-Knight. It felt so weird calling him a thing but this chapter was supposed to be in the two girls point of view and obviously they don't know all the smash characters. Like how when the chapter focus is Ike and/or Marth, they call Britney the woman in purple because they don't know her name.

I'm not sure if it's coming across properly but I'm trying to show that Britney is one of those people that are, 'I'm the most important thing and I always get what I want.' kind of girls.

The ending sounded SO cool when I first wrote it, but now after editing it doesn't seem to fit as well.

Once again, from 1 ½ pages to 2 ½ pages.


	5. Chapter 5

Britney waited impatiently for her moment to strike, the moment Marth and Ike drift away from each other so she could scoop the mercenary away.

Finally her fellow dancers were able to hook Marth into a conversation like she had instructed them to while Ike continued his fun on the dance floor.

Britney slithered her way through the crowd towards her unsuspecting pray.

She tugged on his right sleeve causing him to turn and look down at her.

She made several motions trying to tell him she wanted to talk privately.

Ike immediately recognized the girl as the dancer from earlier this evening.

The young mercenary figured the woman wanted to apologize because it has happened before. A woman flirted with either Ike or Marth but after finding out about the two swordsmen's relationship, would apologize profusely and back off.

Ike allowed the woman to lead him off the dance floor and into a side room.

It wasn't anything special, a small space with a microwave, couch and table. Ike figured it was part storage room, part staff break room.

Once the dancer closed the door the volume dropped significantly, it was now as if the party had become very distant which gave Ike an uneasy feeling.

Ike turned to the woman when suddenly he was tackled. Tripping on the arm rest he tumbled down onto the couch with the lady making a swift moment to slid on top of him.

The shocked mercenary was about to utter a retaliation when the woman covered his mouth.

"Shh… it's okay, I'll take care of you." She whispered, sliding further up his body.

Ike jerked his head to the right, forcing her hand to release its cover so he could yell his protest.

"What!? No!" This isn't why he came in here.

"It'll be alright, no one has to know." The woman purred, running her hand up Ike's side.

"No, Stop!" He fought, shoving her hand way in a panic. "I have a boyfriend." He stated, hoping she would take the oh so obvious hint and get off him so he could leave.

"That's alright, what he doesn't know wont hurt him." She said as her previously slapped away hand found its way up Ike's tunic.

What, is this lady suggesting Ike cheat on Marth?

"NO!" Ike screamed, roughly pushing the dancer off him.

Ike was never, nor will he _ever _be that sort of man, especially not to Marth.

Ike swiftly stood and bolted from the room, leaving the frustrated woman sitting on the floor.

"So close." She thought to herself.

Instinctively the panicking mercenary sought out Marth.

"Ike whats wrong." The worried prince asked, leaving his conversation with the dancers at a pause for the moment.

Ike looked at Marth's innocent yet concerned face and realized that the woman was correct in a way.

He couldn't bare to tell his boyfriend about the incident, especially after their boundaries discussion only an hour ago.

No, it was best if Ike kept it to himself and try and forget the ordeal.

"I'm not felling so well, so I am going to our room to lie down, alright?"

"What? You drag me all the way down here to be with you at this party, and now _you're the_ one running away?" Marth said in some sarcastic annoyance whilst crossing his arms.

"Sorry. You can stay, I heard the dancers are going to teach some more." Ike suggested, feeling guilty. But he couldn't stay down here with that... woman.

Marths slight pouting face turned into a soft smile.

"Alright, you go rest. I'll be up soon."

"Okay." Ike agreed, giving his prince a light peck on the forehead then pulling the royal in to an embrace.

In the midst of this embrace, Ike looked over at the group of dancers as they seemed to huddle closer to each other nervously. Making Ike wonder if they were all in on that girls scheme.

If they dare touch Marth...

* * *

Lets leave it off on that happy note.

I don't rally have much to say, sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Ike lay silently on his bed with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. The ceiling fan made a light humming sound as it spun around. The lights were on but slightly dimmed for when Marth got back from the party which should be soon.

Everything was relatively peaceful until the door to the hotel room opened.

At first Ike didn't pay much attention to this, mainly because he was half asleep, so he stayed silent as he listened to the sound of the person approaching the bed.

Then, the person slid their way on top of Ike and took a seat on his torso. Now normally Ike would assume it was Marth being that the prince had done this a few times before when he was 'in the mood', but this felt different. The person was smaller and lighter then the royal…?

Ike's mercenary instincts kicked in and in one swift movement he grabbed the person by the upper arms and pined them to the bed. A surprised yet playful yelp was heard as Ike opened his eyes to fine the dancer lying under him.

"Iiiiiike, don't be so rough, please." She purred seductively as she curled one leg up so her miniskirt flopped up to reveal her panties, though neither of these things did anything for Ike. He was to stricken with rage to notice.

He was about to scream himself hoarse when the sound of a bag hitting the floor came from the door way.

Ike looked up to see a shocked Marth

"Oops, we were caught." The woman said, though she sounded almost happy about it.

Ike wanted to say something but his voice caught in his throat. What was he supposed to say?

Before Ike had time to think, Marth ran from the room teary eyed, confused, and in pain.

* * *

One of the shortest chapters but probably the most important, weird.

I'm getting sloppy with my blurbs.


	7. Chapter 7

Ike slowly approached the prince who was facing away from him with his legs curled up to his chest beside a large rock which sat about fifteen feet from the back porch of the hotel.

"Marth I,"

"Go away." Marth interrupted, refusing to raise his head from his knees.

"Please Marth,"

"No! I don't care about what you have to say." He interrupted again. He usually wasn't this rude; his emotions were just getting away from him.

Marth took in a few deep breaths to calm himself before speaking again.

"I'm sorry but please leave me be for a while; I need to think."

Ike watched his love with a sad expression, not blaming the royal for being suspicious after what Marth had seen. Even if Ike stayed and spoke, there was a good chance that nothing he said would be believed by the still seething prince.

"Alright then." Ike said quietly, doing as he was asked and leaving the prince to think. Each step making his heart feel heavier.

Ike sadly made his way up the steps to the porch and through the glass doors to find the dancer, arms crossed, facing away from him.

"Oh boo hoo, so your boyfriend had an affair, no need to get so upset about it."

Ike couldn't hold in his rage. He stormed his way over to her and roughly grabbed her by the shoulder, forcing her to face him. Her eyes widened in shock as Ike leaned down so he was at eye level and yelled.

"How dare you discard his feelings like that! If weren't for the fact that you are a woman, I would…" Ike forced himself to stop there.

He was raised by an honorable man who taught him to never lay a hand on a woman in violence unless it was a life or death situation. Taught to show women higher respect, but frankly, the blunette felt that this particular woman didn't deserve anyone's respect.

Ike attempted to force his anger down as Britney stared up at him, hands shaking and mouth hung open in fear.

She had been yelled at before, but by the lovers of the men she'd bedded, never by her target. The sudden out-lash terrified her.

Ike jerked his hand off the now trembling woman's shoulder, focusing his gaze on the ground, not knowing if he could handle looking at her.

"Because of you Marth thinks I'm a cheater, he might even..., oh god!" Ike said, suddenly realizing the obvious outcome. Marth was going to leave him.

A tear or two rolled down the mercenary's cheek.

How could he ever go on without his prince? The two had been inseparable until now, what would he do without his lover's guidance?

"Ike?" Britney asked worriedly, shaken by the man's sudden tears.

She reached out her hand to brush away the tears but Ike quickly slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!" He demanded with a glare before stalking off. To where, he didn't know. Anywhere away from this woman.

Britney watched the teary eyed man disappear down the hallway, half tempted to follow him but her rare showing of better judgment told her otherwise.

"Heh." She scoffed quietly, trying to pass off humor to hide her fear and shock.

"A man crying, how unattractive. What's their problem anyway, it's not like they cared about each other _that_ much right? I mean, it's not like they were in _love_ or anything… right?"

* * *

Bump Bump Buuuuuuuuuuuuuu, REALIZATION! Looks like ol Britney is starting to feel a little guilt.

This chapter kinda makes my mom mad cuz Ike didn't actually hit her (though she knew he wouldn't). We all now Ike is too good to hit a lady unless someone's life depended on it.

I'll be honest here, this is where the story kinda goes crappy. I will edit it and try and make it better but I can't promise you much.


	8. Chapter 8

Britney distractedly made her way into the dancers bedroom and was greeted by her fellow employees.

"Britney!"

"Hey Brit."

"Aren't you back a little early?"

"He wasn't _that_ bad was he?" Her friend joked.

It took Britney a moment to react.

"Huh? Oh no, we didn't do anything."

The room exploded with gasps, surprised remarks, and a few giggles.

Britney flopped down onto her bed, ignoring the others laughter and questions.

She couldn't get that boys hurt yet supremely angry face out of her mind. He had yelled at her yet right after shed tears.

She had never gotten a response like that before. She was used to seeing an attractive man, seducing him into bed, then throwing him away without a second thought, but tonight…

She looked down at her suitcase which lay at the foot of her bed.

Tomorrow she was going off on her three week vacation, but she had this sickening, sinking feeling in both her stomach and heart; Nerves, illness?

Britney was desperately making any excuse as far from the truth as possible of why she had these feelings.

Her fellow dancers watched worriedly as their friend sat there silently with a sad expression, they had never seen her that way.

"What happened?" They finally asked.

Britney explained in detail all the events that had happened from the scene on the couch up till now, and by the time she reached the end, she had broken out in tears.

The rest of the dancers simply glanced at each other awkwardly until one finally got up the courage to say what the others dare not.

"Well obviously it's all your fault." Jennifer said bluntly and another round of stunned gasps filled the room.

"What?" Britney asked.

"It, your, fault." Jennifer repeated more boldly.

Several of the dancers looked at her, shaking their heads wildly, begging her to stop.

"I'm sorry but I can't take it anymore. I'm honestly glad you're finally feeling some remorse over your whoreish behavior. And I'm _sure_ the other girls agree with me."

Blindsided, it took Britney a moment to close her hung open mouth and respond to this sudden outburst.

"D-do you all really think that?" She asked shaking.

Most of the dancers looked down in guilt, but none spoke.

"You…" Britney started but couldn't finish, shocked that her friends had been hiding this.

"It's not that you're a bad friend Britney." Lucy added, in a slight panic. "It just that we don't… agree with what you have been doing."

There was a moment of sadness… then realization. The faces of all the betrayed women flashed through her mind. How had they felt? Mad of course, they made that clear enough, but did they feel as hurt as Ike and his lover?

"Well, I guess it's too late now." Sandy said, turning back to her bed, hoping to be able to forget this horrible experience.

"I just feel bad for that poor boy, Marth was it?" Lucy said, with Britney only vaguely paying attention. "He doesn't even realize how hard his boyfriend fought to stay faithful."

This caught Britney's full attention.

That's right, Marth had totally misunderstood. If he knew Ike had always pushed away her advances, literally, then maybe…

"I have to do something." She stated, standing up, and walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jennifer called, but before Britney could answer, her fellow dancer spoke again. "You're not thinking of trying to fix this _are you?_"

"I have to tell Marth the truth."

"You think he's gonna listen to you?" Jennifer asked with a harsh laugh.

Britney froze.

That's right, why of all people would Marth listen to her. But…

"I have to try."

* * *

We're nearing the end! ^^

No one hit Britney but at least she realized the error of her ways.

From 2 and 1/3 pages to 5 and ½, my gosh.

I actually kinda liked playing around with the different girls, deciding what they would say and how they would say it. I think I should incorporate this into more stories, having multiple characters playing a part in the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Marth stood, back against the stone, replaying the night in his head for the third time.

He didn't want to believe Ike would do something like this, but people change as Marth had already realized prior to this vacation. Or maybe Ike has become bored of the royal and was just to kind hearted to break it off. Marth sadly admitted that that sounded like something Ike would do, but to go behind the princes back with someone else?

"Excuse me?" Came a nervous voice.

Marth turned to see the last person in the world he wanted to encounter, the dancer.

"Yes?" Marth said, forcing his emotions down.

"M-my names Britney."

"Marth, it's a pleasure." replied the irate prince, his upbringing preventing him from responding as he really wished to.

"I'm sure you don't really want to speak to me..."

"You're right about that" He spat, cutting her off then admonished himself for his rudeness.

There was an awkward silence, neither of them really wanting to have this conversation, but Britney forced herself to continue.

"About Ike," She started, lowering her gaze from the royals in shame. "I wanted to explain what _actually_ happened between me and him. During the dance and in the brake room…"

"What happened in the brake room?" Marth suddenly demanded. Ike never said anything about a brake room.

"Ike didn't tell you?" Britney asked, previously thinking Ike had spoken of this with his lover.

Marth turned away from the woman, his body again having trouble deciding whether it should get angry or cry.

The mercenary had had several visits with this girl, some of which he didn't even know about. How much was Ike hiding?

"Oh god, I've made it worse." Britney wailed while she watched the despair rise in the prince as his brain tried to take in what she had said.

"Marth please," She practically screamed in panic, grabbing the boys sleeve. "You have to listen to me!"

Marth's first instinct was to pull away, but when he saw the woman's saddened face, eyes close to tears, he reconsidered. The dancer's whole personality changed, what's going on?

* * *

I actually added this chapter in at the last minute. I hope you agree that it is better this way. Without it the ending seemed so disjointed.


	10. Chapter 10

Ike sat on the floor, back to the bed, finishing up the last of his sniffling. The terrifying thought of what Marth must think of him by now...

Ike loved the prince to no end, but to think his precious Marth believed him to be unfaithful. The thought made him sick.

Though could he blame his love? Only a few hours after the two had had their talk of boundaries he finds his partner in the arms of another, no wonder Marth didn't want to listen to him.

"This is all that woman's fault." Ike said out loud though there was no one there to hear him.

Because of that shameless woman Ike might lose one of the most important people in the world to him, Marth sharing the top spot only with Ike's younger sister, Mist.

Ike continued to wallow in the grief this supposed 'vacation_' _had given him when he heard a light knock on the door.

"If it's the putrid woman I swear..."

"Ike?"

Ike's head shot up, instantly recognizing Marth's sweet voice.

"Are you there? I forgot my key; could you please let me in?"

Ike quickly ran to the door in excitement.

He came back! He came back!

But then paused when he realized that the royal's presence didn't necessarily mean a happy ending. Marth could be here to end the relationship.

Ike swallowed down his fears and opened the door to indeed find his lover, at least for now, standing on the other side.

Ike could instantly tell the royal was exhausted from the dark circles under his eyes. If only the two could just lie down together and fall asleep in each other's arms like always, as if this night never happened.

"Thank you." Marth said quietly, breaking the mercenary out of his day dream.

Ike simply nodded at this.

There was an awkward moment of silence as Ike stepped aside to let Marth in, the older never taking his eyes of the prince.

"What happened in the staff brake room?" Marth asked suddenly, not looking back at Ike.

This took Ike of guard.

When did Marth find out about that incident? Never the less Ike explained everything. Why he followed the woman in there, what had happened and why he neglected to tell his lover as Marth stood quietly, listening to what he had to say.

Though, as he was explaining it, he knew it would have been better to tell Marth the situation right after it happened, but that opportunity had gone and passed.

"So she was telling the truth?" Marth said, to himself more than anybody.

"Who?" Ike asked, as if the answer wasn't obvious enough.

"Britney, the dancer. She came to me a while back and explained a few things, but I wanted to hear you tell me, to see if what she said was true. Shes not someone I would automatically believe, for obvious reasons."

Now Ike was really confused.

"Why would she of all people go to Marth with the truth?" Ike said inadvertently aloud.

"She said it was because… she…" Marth started shaking out of relief, he was so tired and so happy that this whole horrible fiasco was done and over with. "I'm just so glad it was all a misunderstanding."

Ike took this initiative to wrap his arms around his love, something he feared he never get the chance to do again.

"I thought you had gotten bored of me." Marth admitted

"Bored of you? Never. You know I can never get enough of you." Ike said, letting out a chuckle as he rubbed their noses together.

"I know." Marth smiled then gave Ike a quick but loving kiss.

Ike lifted the royal up by the waist, spun the two around once, and then flopped down onto the bed with Marth on top.

The two love birds eventually settled down, their laughter, leaving them to revel in the warm embrace of their partner and the soothing heart beat that came along with it.

Just before drifting off into a well needed rest from the hectic evening, Marth said sleepily.

"No more girls, okay?"

Ike chuckled one last time before saying, "Alright." Then let the calming call of slumber take over.

* * *

Man this ending went downhill! Oh well, too lazy to change it now.

Did you know that I actually wrote a 11th chapter? It was about Britney and what she was planning to do but my editor thought it would be better to leave it out because she said everyone hated Britney and just wanted her to go away, and from the comments, I can see she was right. But if you really desire one last chapter just ask and we'll see. ^^

Disclaimer, I don't own Ike or Marth.


	11. Chapter 11 (Epilogue)

Britney strolled out of the hotel lazily and in a slump from lack of sleep. She slowly dragged her suitcase behind her as she approached the taxi waiting to take her to the airport for her vacation.

But just before getting in she turned back to the hotel at the sound of a familiar voice in the form of laughter.

Up on the back balcony stood Ike and Marth all wrapped up in each other. Hands playing with anything they could get to on there lovers body, hair, cloths, fingers. With the acceptation of the arm around Marth's waist.

Britney smiled at the happy couple with envy.

"Looks like I did help. And that reminds me, I need to contact all those women and apologise. Hopefully they still have the same phone numbers and address as when they checked in." She thought to herself as she handed over her luggage for the driver to put I the trunk then slipped into the back seat. "I doubt they'll forgive me but at the very least I wanna try. And maybe, just maybe, if I can put myself on the right track, I can find somebody to love me just as much as those two boys. But that's wishful thinking. Those boys love for each other is way past what most people can even comprehend, but something even just a little close would be wonderful."

* * *

I don't like how this ended. Ending with a big monolog paragraph doesn't seem very nice. But what you gonna do? I know I didn't really need this chapter but I really wanted to show how she changed.

I hope you enjoyed and thank you to thoughts who followed this story from beginning to end.


End file.
